1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tissue treatment systems and in particular to low-profile reduced pressure treatment systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, including faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue. Typically, reduced pressure is applied to tissue through a porous pad or other manifolding device. The porous pad contains cells or pores that are capable of distributing reduced pressure to the tissue and channeling fluids that are drawn from the tissue. The porous pad often is incorporated into a dressing having other components that facilitate treatment.
Traditionally, dressings have been rather cumbersome and difficult to apply to small wounds. Simply sitting on or rolling onto a dressing may cause significant patient discomfort, or pressure-induced injury, particularly at contact with relatively stiff components such as tubing connections, elbows, and other components. Moreover, these actions may compress the dressing and interfere with the application of reduced pressure. Furthermore, the profile of these dressings and any protuberances present the likelihood of snagging on patient clothing or surroundings during normal activity, a risk associated with pain and possible re-injury of tissue.
Accordingly, there is much demand for improved dressings that alleviate the disadvantages of known dressings.
All references cited herein are incorporated by reference to the maximum extent allowable by law. To the extent a reference may not be fully incorporated herein, it is incorporated by reference for background purposes and indicative of the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art.